Edia.discord
After 10 months of activity, I have decided to leave the tankery community. The disk is falling apart thanks to speak and others, and now that most of my friends left me, I think it's time for me to go for a little. You have all been a great community and this will forever be in my heart. Farewell everyone. I will miss you all Another thing is that people keep calling me a spy for no reason. I have never done anything. If you wish to talk to me, DM me at T-90w0 #8803 you know, i had alot of times i wanted to end myself irl. but today its the day i will ###### ### #### i have had too much bad things. nobody likes me and i mean no one. im done i an done with this. this is my final goodbye. im tired of this suffering and also to mention your previous points im going to defend some of the moderators and admins yes, our moderation can be lacklustre at times because mostly Bima is doing all the work, but if you think you could really do better you'd probably being a biased piece of shit, you'd probably be worse than vincent vincent bans people for talking shit about high ranks, basically like censorship you'd probably be like greg and straight up ban people you dont like or people who make fun of you you cant even take criticism and cant take people making fun of you like how Blozya did if you cant take a fucking joke you're not suited to become a moderator or admin so shut the fuck up because some of them actually work their ass off and have helped the community more than you have appreciate what Bima, baub, and jumble have done you have done no shit for the community you'd probably be the most horny guy, even more horny than licayan and harass girls in the server for nudes you'd probably allow furry and all kinds of NSFW to leak into the channels you'd absolutely break our reputation as a discord server.. here is my defence for greg even tho greg is in my opinion, can be quite the fucking dickhole (especially during the september ban waves), he is a hardworking man he may have stolen models but he has always poured his effort into making the community happy even though tankery was first made several years agg ago* he still continues to update it, even if its very minor it still shows that he still somewhat cares and you cant blame greg greg is in his early 20s he has college he has to work on side projects he has to do many things on life, not just fucking be an incel and update the game every fucking day updates once in a while infact, help boost the game's popularity and helps the game remain fresh if greg were really becoming a basement incel updating the game constantly, everybody would probably stop playing the game already the reason why there is nothing exciting if you hype up an update for long, or you update once in a few months or a month more people will get excited for an update, and that's his strategy and you cant even fucking talk you abandoned bruhvington in less than a fucking month so stfu, stop being a hypocrite because you abandoned your game, greg did not.